Return of the Dead
by tm7
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny visit Harry's parents graves and discover that his parents have been brought back to life.
1. Nightmares

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

Nightmares

* * *

It was dark and cold. A snake slithered into a graveyard. A man looked at the graves of Lily and James Potter. This was his chance to redeem himself. He poured the metalic blue liquid onto the graves. The snake let out a slow hiss. The man turned around. Fear was shown in his eyes. Little did he know that miles away a boy had been watching.

"Harry wake up."

Harry was shooken awake by a worried and slightly dishelved Ronald Weasly.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand next to him.

"Two in the bloody morning and I wake up to you talking in your bloody sleep. You wouldn't shut the hell up so I decided that if I can't sleep you can't either. What was that all about anyways, mate?"

"Thanks Ron." Ron didn't make any sign of response. Instead he waited for Harry to explain.  
Harry sighed.

" I saw Wormtail. He was pouring something over my parents graves. There was a snake I think it was Nagini. You know, Voldemort's snake. Anyways, Wormtail turned around and saw the snake. He looked frightened. Like he was doing something he shouldn't have been.

Ron's mouth hung open slightly. Wow Harry that was ...wow. What do ya reckon Pettigrew was up to?"

"No clue."

"No clue about what?" a girl with mousey, brown hair had entered the room unnoticed by the two boys.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You scared the life out of me."

" I doubt that. If I had, you would have stopped screeching." Ron threw a pillow at her.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Hermione."

"Whatever Ronald. No one answered my question."

" Harry had one of those dreams again. " Hermione turnes towards Harry, expecting some kind of explaination. So Harry went into detail about his nightmare. They spent the majority of the morning interregating Harry over every little detail.

"Harry, are you sure the snake was Nagini? If Peter was serving Voldemort, why was he scared when he saw Nagini? Are you sure it..." Hermione was cut off by Ronald.

"Hermione, calm down. Let a man breathe." Hermione looked annoyed but silenced all the same.

"All I know is that I have to visit my parents graves and soon." No one said a word. All were thinking the same thing. What if the nightmare was real?

"We've been talking for hours." Hermione said. Apparently trying to lighten the mood.  
"Phlegm has probably tried to run Mrs. Weasly out of the kitchen by now. Breakfest is probably ready." Hermione sped out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked heatedly.

"She's had an overdose of Phlegme. That's all."

"So you too. Honestly, Harry, can anyone call her Fleur?"

"Lets think about that. No!"

"Why does she hate Fleur so much?"

" Oh come on Ron. Fleur prances around like she owns the place half of the time. Fleur is a nice person but she is a bit shallow."

Ron stayed silent. Lost in thought he sat down next to Harry.

"You know Harry, I...I th... I think a like Hermione more than a friend." He mumbled quickly.

Harry grinned. He had guessed Ron wanted more than friendship from Hermione. He was just glad Ron realised it.

"About time you came to your senses."

"W...What. You mean you knew and you didn't tell me."

"Would you have listened?" Ron made a face. Then sighed.

"I would have told you that you had lost it."

"Exactly." Harry got up to go down for breakfest but Ron grabbed his arm.

"What if she doen't feel the same? What if she likes someone else?"

"Trust me Ron, she feels the same."

"How do ya know?"

"Think about it Ron."

Harry made his way to the door and down the flight of stairs, leaving Ron to think things over.

"Harry it iz so good zhat you have come." said a tall, slim girl with silvery blonde hair. The girl pulled him into a quick hug.

"Nice to see you too Fleur."

"Oh 'Arry, always so sweet. Molly and I are cooking breakfest. Sit." Harry did as he was told and sat across from a rather annoyed red-head.

"Phlegme bother you much?" The red-head asked.

"No Ginny. Well yeah just a little. Think you can manage Hogwarts without us?"

"Who said I was going to Hogwarts?"

"You're not?"

"No. I'm going with you lot. It took me a while to convince mum but there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

"But Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry pleaded. The two had dated for a while. No one knew the mysterious reason for their sudden break-up. The reason being that Voldemort would come after Ginny if he found out they were dating. Ginny didn't care but Harry did.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't get hurt. Please Harry. Just let me help you."

"Ginny, I love you I don't want to see anything happen to you but there is nothing I can do to stop you. Is there?"

Ginny smiled. " Nope."

She wasn't just smiling because he won't try to stop her but because he said he loved her. She had been unsure the reason he broke up with her was because of Voldemort. Now she knew.  
He loved her.

Hermione heard their conversation and smiled to herself. She was glad Harry had admitted his feelings instead of hiding them from everyone. She glanced at Ginny. Ginny never had looked so happy.

Molly Weasly came to the table some how managing to balance five plates of food in her arms.  
She set them down with gace and ease in front of each person. She looked at Ginny and wondered why she was smiling.

Ron climbed down the stairs that led to the kitchen. He look around everyone was smiling. Why? Well Fleur was always smiling so he won't bother asking her. Hermione and Mrs. Weasly kept looking between Harry and Ginny. Something was up. Ginny and Harry kept stealing glances from each other.

"Good morning." he said as cheerfully as possibly. He had moped around for weeks because of a fight with Hermione. Ron looked Hermione straight in the eye and winked. Hermione blushed a shade of crimson. Arthur Weasly sat enjoying his breakfest oblivious to everyone's strange behavior.


	2. Complicated Relationships

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

Complicated Relationships

* * *

Harry sat in the room he was staying in at the Burrow. He was worried for Ginny. Worried that he would lose her. 

" Great just what I need." he mumbled to himself.

He sat up and made his way to the door but was cut off by a rather determined Ginny.

"Harry, we need to talk." she said quietly. "What are we?" she asked in a small voice.

"We... We're complicated." he said with a loud sigh.

"Complicated meaning..." Ginny trailed off waiting for him to explain.

"Complicated meaning two friends who feel more than friendship towards each other but can't act on their emotions because of dangers around them no matter how much they want to."

"Complicated." she repeated leaning into the door frame. Deep in thought the two stared off into space.

"HARRY! GINNY! WHERE ARE..." Hermione entered the room. "you." she said in a much smaller tone after seeing the two of them. "Oh sorry if I was interupting something. Mrs. Weasly said to call you two down. Fred, George, and Ron wanted to know if you were up to a game of Quditch. Well, I'll just be going..." Hermione fled from the room.

"Well, hopefully we won't be complicated for long." Ginny folded her arms, spun around on her heel then walked to the other end of the hallway.

"Hopefully." Harry whispered back to her. Fully aware she couldn't hear him. He ran a hand through his raven black hair. A habit he had enheirited from his father. He looked to where Ginny had been moments before wistfully. Then walked away slowly. Hoping that the constant battle with Voldemort would end soon. Before he lost everything he had. Before he lost Ginny.

He looked out the hallway window. Rain clouds had formed and the sky had turned gray. Trees swayed in the wind.

Harry leaned against the wall. He loved Ginny. He was sure. He couldn't handle the thought of losing Ginny because he put her in harms way. She was in danger now. If there was a way they could be together without placing her into mortal danger he would take it in an instance.  
He wished everything was as simple as finding another way.

"Harry?" Harry turned around.

"Hey Ron."

"Everything okay mate?"

"Everythings fine."

Ron didn't look like he believed him.

"Okay mate. If you say so."

"Ron."

"Okay, okay. I believe you but you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up inside like that.  
Not good for you."

"Ron please. I'll be fine."

"Alright Harry."

"I'm fine." he said more to himself than to Ron.


	3. Brick Wall

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

Brick Wall

* * *

A large brick wall surrounded what once was a garden. Dead, twisting vines climbed the wall giving it a eerie appearance. Wilted and decaying flowers covered the perimeter. Trees stood bare. All former inhabitants of the garden had abandoned it. The door to the wall still stood tall as though nothing had changed since the gardens era.

Memories surrounded the garden. A young couple, happily leaned against a large tree making plans for their future. The young man ran a hand through his mop of untidy, black hair. He nervously fumbled through his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small black box. The young women swept a stray red lock behind her ear. Tears glistened in her eyes. She smiled. The man asked her a question. She nodded her head and held out her hand. Without hesitation the man opened the box and slipped a ring onto her thin finger. She admired the ring and pulled him into a short, sweet kiss.

A few years later the same couple returned to the garden. The women with an infant in her arms. They sat and played with the infant. The man carried the infant gingerly in his arms andwhispered into its ears. The woman laughed. kissed them both on the forehead. All of their worries disappeared as they enjoyed the evening. They watched a sunset before they left.  
The last sunset they would ever watch in the garden together.

A shadow now lingered over the untidy remains of the once flourishing garden. No longer could you see the couple return to the peaceful surroundings. That was in the past as all memories are.

A hooded figure glided to the entrance. It pulled out a rusted key and opened the door. It entered and walked over to the large tree. A note tucked neatly into a glass vile was placed at the base of the tree's trunk. It exited the garden and locked the door. The couple would return.

* * *

Miles away at the Burrow Molly Weasly watched the clock. Arthur Weasly had not come home from his latest assignment for the Order. All of the hands of the clock rested on mortal peril. She tapped her foot nervously. Her hands folded neatly on her lap. It was early in the morning. All of the others residing at the Burrow were still asleep in their beds comlpetely unaware of Mr. Weasly's late night venture. 

A resounding "POP" came from the kitchen. Next to the stove a man in a tattered old cloak stood. He turned to face Mrs. Weasly.

"Arthur, you frightened me. Thought you might have been an intruder." Mrs. Weasly said relieved of his safe return.

" Nothing to fear Mollywobbles." He assured using her preferred nickname.

Mrs. Weasly blushed and bashfully shooed him to the kitchen table where a large bowl of stew waited for him.

"Mmmmm... Molly you've outdone yourself. Best stew I've ever tasted."

"It was nothing dear. Just a bit of leftovers."

"Never would have thought."

Mrs. Weasly took a half-finished scarf out of a basket. With ease she began the difficult task of completing it.

By the time the others had awoken the scarf was complete and breakfest was prepared.

"Come now all of you. Eat up." Mrs. Weasly ordered. " Harry dear, you are practically bones. Here have another serving." She spooned more eggs onto his empty plate.

"Mum? You always give Harry seconds. Why can't I have anything?" complained Ronald Weasley.

" 'Cause you don't look like a toothpick. That's why."

"But mum..."

" Don't talk back to me Ronald." Ginny and Hermione stifled giggles.

"Yes mum"

Harry passed Ron a couple spoonful of eggs while Mrs. Weasly wasn't looking. Ron hastily stuffed the evidence into his mouth and sent a few nervous glances in Mrs. Weasly's direction.  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the boys behavior.

No one noticed the arrival of the morning post and a mysterious package laid on the window sill.


	4. Keys

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

Keys

* * *

"Mrs. Weasly" Harry called. He tried to talk over everyone else but Mrs. Weasly still couldn't hear him. 

"Mrs. Weasly." Mrs. Weasly turned around to face Harry.

"Yes Harry?"

"I think the morning post has been delivered." He said pointing to the letters on the window sill.

"Seems that it has." She picked up the letters and examined the package. " Harry someone has mailed you a package." she said and handed the package. Harry looked at it. On the front in small messy handwriting was his name.

He went upstairs and sat on his bed. What if it was cursed? Should he open it? Dispite his fears of what the package contained he opened it. A note fell out of it. In the same small handwriting as the words on the package.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It may interest you to know that I have brought upon myself the difficult task of returning to you something very dear and once lost.  
This key shall help you recover it. There is what used to be a garden amongst this chaos. A brick wall surrounds it. Go there. The key shall open the door. At the base of the large tree I have left you somehting. It will explain everything. This letter,what I have done, and most importantly, what shall be returned._

_An Old Friend_

Harry folded the note and tucked it into his pocket. He held the key his so called 'friend had described. It was rusted. On the side small scriblings were engraved on it. Something about the key entranced him. He held it in the palm of his hands.

The shuffling of feet could be heard outside of the room. Ron entered the room.

"Heard you got a package."

"Yeah I did." Harru said quietly.

"So? What was inside? Who's it from? Have you been scouted?"

" No, I haven't been scouted. Why would you think that?"

" 'Cause when your scouted you receive a package with your team robes inside." Harry chuckled. Leave it to Ron to think up some silly explaination for a package.

"I got a key and a note. Something about returning what was lost."

Ron looked embarressed. "Oh."

" I suppose we should visit the garden as well but where is it?"

"What garden?" Ron asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh. Sorry. I have to go to some garden. There's somthing there that will explain all of this.  
Might as well go."

"Yeah. Might as well."

Harry looked up at Ron."You three will go with me. Right?"

"Of course mate. I'll go and tell the girls."

"You do that."

Ron left and Harry was able to study the key once more. He looked closer at the scriblings.  
He could just make out some of the letters.

_J es o te _

What did that men? He quickly took out a quill and some parchment and scribbled down the letters. ' I'll ask Hermione later. he thought.

He wondered what was in the garden. It could be one of Voldemort's tricks.

"HARRY! GET YOUR ASS..." Ron called to him but was cut off by Mrs. Weasly.

"RONALD WEASLY! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK THAT WAY WHILE UNDER THIS ROOF. HOW DARE YOU..." Mrs Weasly began to rant about being ashamed to have her children use such foul language.

Harry sighed. Some things will never change.


	5. Conclusions

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

Conclusions

* * *

" So we're going to an old garden." Ginny repeated for the millionth time. 

"That's right." Harry answered her.

" Okay... but are you sure it isn't a trap?"

" I don't know."

" So we're just going to march right into what could be a trap and say ' Hey old chap. What's that? Ooh a wand. Oh you're going to kill me now. How fun! Harry , you could die."

"We all could die Ginny. That's the chance we're taking. I'll be fine."

"On a lighter note, what do you suppose is by the tree?"

"Again I don't know."

Hermione and Ron were researching all old gardens in England. Well, Hermione was researching, Ron was staring at Hermione while flipping the pages of a book. Ginny saw the pair and laughed.

"Guess we better help the love birds." she said with a smile.

"Which ones?" Harry asked. She gave him a pointed look and he stood. The two of them made their way over to Ron and Hermione. Ginny grabbed Ron's book without his notice. He continued to flip imaginary pages. Harry couldn't help it anymore and laughed.

"Whaaa?" Ron asked. He had finally awoken from his daze.

"Nothing." Harry answered hastily. Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione simply ignored him completely. The four reread all of the books. They created a list of every possible garden. They planned on visiting the gardens on their way to the cemetary.

" We really should prepare for the trip." Hermione said in her better-safe-than-sorry tone.  
Ron banged his head into the table repeatedly. Luckily, Harry and Ginny stopped him before he caused any permanent damage.

Hermione continued, "Like I was saying we need to prepare. Harry, you and Ginny can make us a picnic. Ron and I will practice healing charms. " She began to walk away. " Well get to it"  
she snaped at them. Ron imediately followed her lead.

Ginny watched Ron. "He's whipped." Harry nodded in agreement. "He's not the only one"  
Ginny looked at him for a while and was about to say something when Fleur entered the room.

"Come Ginny we must pack your zhings. 'Ow you can wear those dreadful clozing I will never know." She pulled Ginny away from Harry swiflty. Harry smiled slghtly then walked to the kitchen. He pulled out the bread, turkey, and mayonaise. Silently he began making sandwiches.

Within a hour everything was ready for the trip. Harry fiddled nervously with the key. The wheels clicked in his brain. He looked at the engravings again. It couldn't be.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted. Hermione bolted into the room.

"What's wrong." He held out the key. "Those spaces, between the letters. Fill them in with the letters _a, m, P, t, _and _r._ What does it spell Hermione? Tell me."

"James Potter" ,she said in hushed tones.

"Where's Remus when you need him?" Harry whined. "He might know something.

Ron walked into the room. When he saw Harry and Hermione standing so close he jumped to conclusions and exited the room. Harry and Hermione locked eyes.

"Oh SHIT!" Harry ran after Ron. He opened the door. Ron was staring out the window. He turned to face Harry.

"Why? Why did you do this to me? I thought you were my friend." Ron said on the verge of tears.

"I am."

"Then why? Give me one good reason Harry. One."

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"Then what was it Harry?"

"Hermione and I found what it said on the key. I was just saying we need to talk to Remus when you walked in. Honestly, I love Ginny not Hermione."

"Oh...um...sorry." said a very belittled Ron. "Well, lets go visit Remus then."

"Yeah lets."


	6. In the Midst of the Garden

**Return of the Dead**

**

* * *

**

In the Midst of the Garden

* * *

Four fugures exited the Burrow. They walked to the nearest deserted street and lit their wands. A large, double-decker bus came into view. It came to a halt directly in front of the figures. A man stepped out of the bus.

" I'm Freddie. I'll be replacing Stan. Shame what 'appened to Ol' Stan. Welcome to the Knight Bus."

He stepped aside, allowing the figures onto the bus. He rang up the price for the trip and handed them their receipts.

" If ya don't mind me asking, who are ya?

The four figures looked hesitant. One of them stepped forward and removed their hood. Underneath the hood flaming red hair was revieled on a thin pale girl in her late teens. She stood tall and smiled.

"Lets just say we're some old friends of Stan's."

"Oh. Well, any friend of Ol' Stan is a friend of mine"

Freddie turned and walked to the front of the bus. The other figures lowered their hoods.

" That was close." said a tall slim, boy with wild, raven hair. " Didn't notice. Did he?"

"No Harry. You're fine." said the other female.

"Ya sure?"

"Harry, listen to Hermione. You're fine." said another.

"Thanks Ron. Thank god Ginny's a quick thinker. I was afraid he'd find out who we are. Dangerous times I tell you."

" Ginny, the red-head, smiled. Pleased with Harry's praise she began to read a book she had brought with.

"Ya know," Hermione spoke up . "We're in for a long trip. Anyways, I've mailed Remus. He'll be expecting us."

Ron smiled. " Good thinking Mione." he said using her nickname.

" Tonks is living with Remus. Right?" Harry said trying to make conversation with Ginny.

"Yeah. About time Remus asked her to move in with him. Always trying to protect her. He had to realise she makes her own decision sometime. Just glad he realised it sooner rather than later unlike some person I know." she hinted. Harry not catching this hint agreed.

"That would have been a disaster."

"Definitely."

The two looked at Ron and Hermione. Ron was slowing inching his hand closer to Hermione's.  
Just as their fingertips were about to touch she moved her hand.

"Real smooth Ron." Ginny whispered in a barely audible voice.

The rest of their trip on the Knight Bus was in silence except for the ocasional slaming into the sides of the bus. Abruptly the bus came to a stop in front of a large manor. Remus's home.  
The four stepped off the bus. Remus's home was large and menacing. It looked very majestic and was located next to a forest.

They made their way up a steep path until they reached two large, mahagony doors. They knocked several times. Tonks opened the door. There was a large grin plastered to her face.  
She ushered them in. As Harry entered the doorway she spoke.

"Wotcher Harry."

Harry chuckled lightly at her form of greeting. All four guests followed Tonks into a large room where Remus was seated. Remus smiled pleasently at his guests and offered them all some Butterbeer.

" You wanted to talk?" he questioned. Hermione nodded.

Harry took this as his chance to speak.

"Remus, what do you know about an old garden?" Remus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"There are loads of gardens in England. What garden are you refering to?"

"The one this key belongs to." Harry answered and handed Remus the rusted key.

"James's garden." Remus whispered. Realisation dawned upon his face. "This garden was your father's, as I'm sure you've guessed. Lily and James used to visit it quite often. It was where they could be alone and at peace. When you were born they brought you there to play.  
Its where James proposed actually. Your mother loved that garden very much. She would go there to read with James. He'd just sit there and watch her just so he could be close to her.  
On your first birthday, we celebrated it there in the garden. What I'm wondering though, is where did you get this key? Peter had it last."

"Someone sent it to me. In the post."

"I see."

Remus sat there in deep thought. Finally, he spoke.

"If you're going to the garden, there is only one thing I can say. Be careful, and watch your back. For all you know this could be some kind of a trap. If not, good luck."

"Thanks."

Everyone stood and said goodbye. Hermione had gotten very emotional and continued giving everyone a hug. Ron patted her back as she cried. 'Such a lady's man. Harry thought.  
By the look on Ginny's face, she had been thinking the same thing.

Remus had given them the directions to the garden. Apparently, it was within walking distance from his house. They followed the directions until they reached the large, brick wall.  
The wind blew harshly across their faces. Harry pulled the key from his pocket. Slowly, he walked towards the entrance. The others close behind. He placed the key into the keyhole to unlock the door. 'Click The door unlocked and creaked slowly open.

They looked around. Flowers drooped. Vines covered all of the walls. The large tree stood in the center of the garden. Its leaves were missing but it still stood tall. Harry walked up to the tree and traced letters that were carved into the tree.

L.E. & J.P.

At heart surrounded the initials. Harry smiled. His parents had been here. He looked at the base of the tree. A glass vile stood against the tree. He picked up the vile. Inside there was a note. He took the note out and began to read.

* * *

**Ha! Cliff-hanger. Wait until I update to find out what the note says.**


	7. Peter Pettigrew

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Peter Pettigrew

* * *

_Harry, _

_Perhaps, you are wondering if this is a trap. It isn't. I'm in earnest. This garden was your father's, as I'm sure you've guessed. I betrayed your parents once. Yep, you've guessed it,Peter Pettigrew. I know you don't trust me and probably don't believe me but I am sorry. I've decided to make it up to you. How? By bringing your parents back to life. No, they won't be inferi. Something better. They'll be whole and the same as they were before their death. except older. I may never have seemed the most brilliant of the Mauraders, but I learned form the best. I've created a potion. Once it is poured over the graves, it will take a week or two before they are brought back to life. They will appear at the place they died. I left instructions for the potion at their old house in Godric Hollows. That's where they will appear. Chances are, by the time you read this, Voldemort will have murdered me. Don't try to bring me back. If you're anything like your father I'm sure that's what you'll try to do. Always acting the hero.  
Remember, this was my choice._

_Peter Pettigrew_

_P.S. I've done my research. Trust me. This should work._

Harry stared at the letter, shocked.

"You guys?" He motioned for them to step forward. " Its from Peter Pettigrew."

"What?" Ginny asked outraged. She had never met Peter but he seemed like a git. Come on. He was a Death Eater. She tore the paper from Harry's hands and read it for herself. Her reaction was the same as Harry's, if not, worse.

Hermione, timidly, took the letter out of Ginny's hands and signaled for Ron to pull Harry out of the garden. She dragged Ginny out by the collar.

Harry locked the garden entrance and slipped the key into his pocket. To Godric Hollows.

* * *

**A/N: Extremely short chapter, I know. Sorry but I wanted Godric Hollows to be the next chapter.**

**Guess what? The seventh Harry Potter book is going to be called Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I'm so happy. If you didn't know that I thought I'd let you know. If you did,  
oh well. At least , I'm pretty sure its Deathly Hallows. Read it on mugglenet. Correct me if I'm wrong.**


	8. What Once was Lost

**Return of the Dead**

**

* * *

**

What Once was Lost

* * *

"Well, there it is." Ron whispered. Yes, there it was. The Potters' residence in Godric Hollows.  
Harrye stared at it. A part of him remembered the two-story home. It used to seem homey, a place where you could fell safe and loved. Now it was falling apart. It seemed sad and slightly creepy. It unerved Harry. He used to live here. He shouldn't be creeped out. Right? 

Ginny looked at Harry and saw the fear in his eyes. She held his hand. He didn't show any signs of resisting her grasp so she held on tighter. Ron took from Harry and Ginny's example and held onto Hermione's hand. Hermione's eyes brightened a bit. Harry walked in first, Ginny at his side. The house looked the same except for the doors being blasted apart and few odd objects smashed on the floor. Other than that, it was as though time had stopped.

In the kitchen, the table was set for a late night dinner. In the center of the table was a vase filled with flowers that Harry recognised from the garden. An apron layed on the counter, waiting for its owner to come and wear it. The fridge was covered with old groceries..

"That's disgusting." Hermione cringed at the sight. "Scourgefy." Leave it to Hermione to clean a house they would probably leave in a couple of days.

Harry looked down the hallway. A blue light could be seen. Harry signaled the others than slowly inched down the hallway. The other three close behind. The light grew into a sliver. Harry pushed open the door and prepared himself for what he might see.

There on the floor were two glowing skeletons. One was tall and had a male build. The other was small and petite. Slowly parts of each of the skeletons would appear. Eventually, it became to gory to watch as each of the bodies were rebuilt. Hermione and Ginny searched the house for spare blankets and pillows. When they found them, they layed in the hallways and stared at the door.

None of them can remember how long they layed there except that it seemed like forever. The four fell asleep, only to be awoken to the shuffling of feet. They listened quietly. It seemed to be coming from the room.

Harry peered inside of the room. There before him were his parents. They had aged a bit.  
Though, Lily Potter could pass easily as someone in their early thirties. James Potter's, once black hair, now had streaks of gray in it. Overall, they had aged quite gracefully. Lily's head turned. She had spotted Harry and gasped with surprise. James looked at his wife questioningly. She pointed at Harry. His eyes widened in surprise at his son.

" H...Harry?" Lily questioned. Harry nodded, speachless. She ran forward and pulled Harry into a large embrace. She began to sob histerically into Harry's shoulder. James came more slowly. Lily let go of Harry to allow James to take a good look at his son. James smiled. He had tears in his eyes. Suddenly, he gave Harry a hug. Tears fell from Harry's eyes. His parents were alive.

Ron entered the room. "Bloody hell." seemed the only words Ron was capable of saying. Hermione had followed Ron. Tears fell freely from her eyes. She held on tight to Ron.  
Then Ginny entered. She was smiling brightly at the two elders.

"Mum? Dad? These two, are my best mates Ron and Hermione. " He gestered to the couple.  
" and this is Ginny we're... we're complicated." Ginny grimced at the phrase 'complicted.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Complicated?" she questioned her son.

"Long story. You two have a lot of catching up to do." Harry explained.

Hermione pulled out the basket filled with food and passed out sandwiches. James hungrily stuffed his face. It had been a long time since he had eaten and even then he was still hungry.  
Lily watched her husband eat. She remembered how disgusted she had alwas been at his eating habits. She looked around. Where were the rest of the mauraders.

"Where's Remus and Sirius?" she asked.

"Remus is living with his fiance Nymphadora Tonks and Sirius he...he" Harry swallowed his words and looked to Ron and Hermione for help.

Ron spoke up. " Sirius died a year and a half back. He fell through a veil at the Ministry and died.What was that veil called?"

No one answered. They all were looking at the three Potters. James and Lily were shocked and Harry was on the verge of tears. Hermione and Ginny were crying softly. Finally, Harry was able to speak. "He was the connection I had to you two. He told me a lot about my father." Harry looked at James. Through the tears he could see James smile. " Petunia raised me, however. They blamed Sirius for your deaths. He was at Askaban for twelve years until he escaped. He wasn't proven innocent until he died."

Lily looked outraged. Her sister? Her sister raised her son. Petunia hated her. Why would she raise her son?

"Why?" Lily asked. Her voice was only a faint whisper by now. "Why did she raise you?"

"Dumbledore, I'd imagine. They had talked when I was younger. He sent her a howler saying 'Remember my last Petunia. "

"How is Dumbledore?" James asked ,finally over the shock.

Hermione answered this time. "Snape killed him."

"WHAT?"

"James calm down." his wife commanded. "Hermione, that is your name right?Finish what you were going to say."

"Yes, Hermione is my name. Anyways, Dumbledore trusted Snape after Snape was let off for being a Death Eater. Snape, somehow, had convinced him. One night Death Eater's attacked the school. Members of the Order and some students fought them off. Dumbledore was weak and needed someone to help him. Instead of helping, Snape took advantage of the situation and mudered him. Harry had been imobilized by Dumbledore and the rest of us were preoccuupied by Death Eaters. There was nothing we could do."

The room was silent. No one spoke. For those who were there, it was hard to think about. For those who weren't there, it was hard to believe. The great Headmaster was dead. It was very unexpected.

Ginny spoke. "I think we should get some rest. Its been a long day." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Time to prepare for another day.


	9. Potter Trap

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Potter Trap

* * *

Ginny woke up early. She walked down the stairs only to find Lily wide awake and staring into the fire place. 

"Mrs. Potter?" Ginny questioned, wondering what was bothering the older woman.

"Oh hello Ginny.Up early too, I see. I was just thinking about you and Harry."

Now Ginny was interested. " What exactly were you thinking?"

Lily turned around in her seat to face Ginny. Only then, did Ginny realise Lily's eyes were the same emerald green as Harry's.

"What did Harry mean by 'complicated?" Ginny blushed furiously.

"Oh, well, Harry and I we... Well, quite frankly, we fancy each other." Lily nodded in comprehension. Ginny continued, "Harry feels that it is his duty to protect me. He thinks he's doing this by keeping our relationship nothing more than friends." Lily chuckled softly.  
Ginny looked at Lily, not seeing what was so funny with her situation.

"Let me give you a piece of advice." Lily began. She always was good with giving advice. Second only to Remus. "When James found out how much danger I was in by marrying him he actually went as far as suggesting we got a divorce so I wasn't in any danger. This was before Harry was in the picture yet, mind you. James looked really torn up about it too. Well, anyways, I'm about as stubborn as he is and I have ten times the temper. I refused full stop to even consider a divorce. I gave him some reasoning also. Simply tell Harry that by being closer to him you would be safer. If need be, he would be there to protect you. Instead of him being miles away and you by yourself. The Death Eaters probably already know how close you two are anyways. There is safety in numbers as well. This little speach should get him thinking straight. It worked on James. Didn't it? James probably just passed the block-head genes down to Harry."

Tears ran down Ginny face, stinging her skin. She really hated that Harry was being such an idiot.She ran to Lily and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Potter." The elder smiled. " No problem, dearie. Now, do me a favor and call me Lily. Mrs. Potter sounds so old." Ginny chuckled Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

"Now what?"

Lily looked down at the girl standing before her. She grinned, knowing exactly what Ginny was planning.

"Now, we cook."

Ginny seemed surprised but food always helped her think things over. They went into the kitchen. Lily frowned when she took a look into the fridge.

"I guess we'll have to conjure up some groceries if we want to eat anything decent."

The two automatically went to work at conjuring groceries.

Soon enough, the aroma of eggs, bacon, and pancakes could be smelt throughout the empty hallways. Before the table was set, feet could be heard coming down the flight of stairs. Harry came down first.Lily gave him a quick hug. When he greeted Ginny, however, he was completely ignored. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Ginny, confused. Lily saw this and laughed. Harry really was just like his father. Next came Ron and Hermione. Ron looked rather grumpy and continued mumbling something about letting a man have some sleep.

"Oh Ron. You had to get up sooner or later." Hermione said sourly.

"Yeah. Well I prefer later." he answered stubbornly.

Then James entered the kitchen. He walked up to his wife who was carrying platters of food to the kitchen table. He wrapped both of Lily's waist and kissed her on the cheek. She turned her head and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Get a room." Ron muttered. James ignored him and helped Lily carry the platters to the table.Harry was watching Ginny intently. Ginny still refused to acknowledge him. A loud thud was heard. Ron had fallen asleep in his eggs. Everyone began laughing and Ron woke up.

"Why the hell is everyone laughing?" he asked, upset that he was left out of the joke. Hermione handed him her pocket. He took one good look at his face and sprinted to the bathroom.

Harry resumed staring at Ginny. Finally, he worked up the courage to ask Ginny why she was ignoring him.

"Gin why aren't you talking to me?" His answer, the ever so dignified grunt.

"Gin, please talk to me." Harry begged. Ginny continued as though she heard no one. Harry stood up, grabbed Ginny by the wrist, and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Now, I want to know why you're so upset with me. I don't know what I've done wrong but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Gin please talk to me. Tell me what's up." He said, now very desperate.

"Tell you what's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong. You are the hugest idiot I've ever met and yet I love you. Yep, that's right, I love you. You try to protect me but how can you protect something you keep pushing away from you. If anything, I would be safer going out with you.We would be closer and you would be able to protect me better. The Death Eaters probably know how close we are now that Snape and Draco have joined thier forces. Why do you have to always be the hero. It's my choice to be with you. I decide what is too dangerous and what isn't. Not you Harry. " She shouted while she poked him in the chest rather aggresively.

Harry stood silent for a while and seemed to be thinking things over.

"You're right. I have been an idiot. Haven't I? I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't consider how you might be feeling about this. My god, I've been such an idot. Can you ever forgive me?"

Ginny pretended to ponder this.

"Only if you tell me one thing. What does this make us?"

Harry grinned goofily. " I don't think we're complicated anymore." He pulled her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to interupt anything." Ron said after 'accidently walking in on the pair.

* * *

**A/N: Next chappie. Old Friends Reunite. Remus sees James and Lily.**


	10. Old Friends Reunite

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Old Friends Reunite

* * *

There was someone at the door. Remus Lupin looked at his girlfriend to see if it had awoken her. Tiredly, he climbed out of bed and reached for his wand on the nightstand.

"Lumos." The tip of his wand lit with a small, but efficient light. Remus shuffled through a cabinet. At last, he pulled a piece of parchment out of a pile of paperwork. He pointed at the parchment with his wand,

"Moony's Manor." he whispered.

What he saw astonished him. He ran to the door with nearly impossible speed. He unlocked the door without hesitation.

"This...This is impossible." he said, his voice cracking with each syllable. Remus stared at his long time friend with disbelief. He must be seeing things. "James." he whispered hoarsely.

"Moony, you look as though you've seen a ghost." James greeted him.

"Well, James he kinda has seen a ghost. Two actually. Well, not really ghosts, just two people back from their graves..." Lily trailed off and realised she had been rambling.

Harry stepped forward.

"Remus, we have a lot to talk about."

Remus stepped aside to allow his guests inside. He had to wake up Tonks.

"I suppose I better go wake up Tonks." he told them.

Just like that, he was upstairs and shaking Tonks awake.

"What the hell." Tonks muttered in her sleep. She suddenly sat upright and their heads collided. "Oh, sorry. Why did you wake me up?"

"They're alive!" Remus exclaimed, happily.

"Who's alive?"

"Lily and James."

"Remus you're not making any sense. Lily and James can't be alive because they died years ago."

"Trust me. They're alive. Get dressed. They're waiting for us downstairs."

Without further argument and sudden curiousity, Tonks got out of bed. She grabbed her clothing and stepped into the bathroom to change. When she finished, she saw that Remus was already downstairs . Wondering what he meant, she made her way downstairs. Halfway down the staircase she heard voices. Four of them, she recognised imediately to be Harry, Ron,  
Hermione, and Ginny. The other two voices were new to her but apparently not to Remus.

"Moony, I forgot to compliment the stache." said a male voice, jokingly.

"James.." scolded, what was undoubtably, a female voice.

He was telling the truth. Lily and James were alive. At least, that is who she assumed the voices belonged to. But how? You can't bring people from the graves without them being inferi, can you? How was it possible that they were not only alive but whole, as well? She shook those thoughts from her head. She was sure Remus would ask. Slowly but surely, she completed her trip down the staircase.

"Tonks!" Remus said cheerfully.

"Hey! Wotcher Harry." Harry smiled in response. "So..." she looked around at each person,  
hoping for some sort of explanation. Remus finally decided to speak.

"Tonks, this is James." he gestured to a the man who had joked about his mustache. She nodded in greeting. " and this is Lily." he said and gestured to a woman with long, red locks.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Tonks said thoughtfully.

Remus smiled, pleased to see that Tonks seemed to like them. Still, one question bothered him.  
How?

"Everyone, sit down and make yourselves comfortable." Extra seats appeared for those who needed one.

" How can you two be alive?"

"Peter." They both answered.

"I thought as much but how did he bring you both to life.? He is the reason for your deaths."

"That's why, though. Isn't it? He wanted to clear his name. To have done something good before he dies. To clear his conscious." Lily reasoned.

Ginny remembered the letter. "He said he was sorry. in th letter. Remember?" she directed her question to Harry.

"Yes, he did. There were instructions he left at the house. Did anyone find them?" he questioned.

No one answered. "Bloody hell." Ron muttered.

* * *

**Ha! Another cliff-hanger. You'll just have to wait and see.**


	11. Little Chats

**Return of the Dead

* * *

** Little Chats

* * *

Harry woke up. He had slept in late to avoid his parents. Don't get him wrong, he loved them but lately they had taken to having little chats with him. They wanted to be a part of his life.Nothing wrong with that, but when they interrogate him about every little thing it got to be annoying. 

Slowly, he sat up and reached for his glasses. Today they would be headed to the Burrow. They completed what they had set out to accomplish... sort of. They hadn't actually visited his parents' graves. Oh well, he had his parents. Why visit their graves if they weren't dead?

That was the least of Harry's worries. Since he had left Hogwarts, there were no jobs available. He wondered what they would do for a living. Perhaps, after he fought Voldemort they would be able to finish school.

The potion. The box with instructions inside of them sat next to his bedside. Harry's curiousity continually grew. So many people could be brought back to life. However, what good would that do if you brought everyone back to life? People would want to bring their loved ones back. Lets face facts, if everyone was constantly bringing the dead to life, there wouldn't be enough room on the earth to fit all of them. Besides, they still didn't know under what conditions the potion worked. If they forgot one step or didn't use the potion under the right conditions something terrible cold happen.

Harry sighed and looked at the bed opposite of him. It was empty. Ron had already awakened.He was probably with Hermione. Harry supposed he would have to get used to them being together. They were still his best friends but it is weird to watch your best friends flirt with each other. Now he knew how Ron felt about him and Ginny.

He stood and put on his change of clothes. Once he was dressed, he attempted to comb the mop of messy, black hair on top of his head. Frustrated, he put down the comb and walked downstairs. He never could get it to stay the way he wanted. It had a mind of its own.

" Morning Harry." Ginny greeted him. She stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek then dragged him to the kitchen table. Ron nodded his head and greeting but quickly looked down.He wasm't sure how to act when Harry and Ginny flirted wth each other. Hermione shook her head trying to hide her laughter. Then she looked at Harry.

"I see your finally up." Harry mumbled an incoherent response. Hermione rolled her eyes.'Boys she thought to herself.

Lily turned around.

"Harry! Glad to see your up. Your father is upstairs packing. You'd think he'd have enough common sense to pack yesterday. Honestly, he is so unorganized." she complained. Her eyes glittered. Amused with her husband's organizational skills."

Both Harry and Ron's eyes widened. They had forgotten to pack. The two grabbed as much toast as possible in their arms and ran up the stairs. Hastily, they ate their breakfest and packed their belongongs. Ron had taken to mumbling to himself. Harry smiled. Grateful for his friend's ramblings. It took his mind off of the constant war that surrounded them.

"HARRY! RONALD! GET DOWN HERE! ITS TIME TO LEAVE!" Hermione's voice echoed.

Ron stared dreamily into space. Harry wacked Ron across the head and pulled him through the hallway. Ron rubbed his head gingerly and grumbled about his head growing a bruise the size of the Whomping Willow. Harry's eyes glittered. He didn't know how much he was like his mother. Constantly reminded of how he looked like James, few seldomn pointed out the similarities between him and his mother.

Instead of taking the Knight Bus, they would apparate. Ginny was officially seventeen and had recieved her license early. Mrs. Weasly had written a letter to the Headmistress regarding Ginny's decision not to return and recieve her apparating license. before the school year had begun.

Before they apparated, Harry could hear James.

"Hope Molly's up for company."

The dark green lawn in front of the Weasly's house was covered with mildew. The sunrise could just be seen over the Weasly's rooftop. Crashing sound could be heard. The twins were home. Fred and George Weasly must be visiting. Harry was sure they were testing some new pranks for their shop on Diagon alley.

Ginny knocked on the door. The stomping of boots grew louder as someone walked near the door.

"Who goes there?" Fred Weasly asked mockingly.

"Yes, who goeth there?" George's voice echoed.

"Fred, George, open up. It's freezing out here." Ginny hissed. Her temper rising dramatically.

"Sorry. No can do. Rules are rules little sis. You all have to answer security questions." Fred said gleefully.

Ginny began to pound on the door.

"Temper, temper." George scorned "Now tell us, why are you afraid of ducks?"

"I'm not and that isn't the security question. Besides, we have guests who don't have security questions." Ginny snapped. Her breaking point was nearing.

"First of all," Fred began." We know that isn't the security question. We just forgot what it was so we made it up. Second of all, guests? Do tell. Whom shall we be having over?"

Ginny sighed. "You'll never believe us."

"Try me." George dared.

"Open the bloody door and see for yourself!"Ron said angrily. How much more of this weather would they have to endure?

"Fine! We'll let you in but don't tell dad we couldn't remember your security questions"  
Fred answered.

When they opened the door there was only one word said.

"BLIMEY!"


	12. Faint

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Faint

* * *

Fred and George Weasly stared at the figures in the doorway. Lily and James alive? Damn! Harry really did look like his father. George snapped out of his trance first. 

"Is it really..." he began but stopped short, speachless.

Fred looked to his brother. George speachless. George was never speachless. Come to think of it, neither was he. A little part of his brain clicked, telling him to invite them into the house.

"Bloody hell! Get in. Mom is going to have a field day." Once everyone was inside, Mrs.Weasly's voice was heard.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?" she shouted to the twins.

Mr. Weasly reached the kitchen first. At the sight of Lily and James he collasped, landing by Harry's feet. Mrs. Weasly came in shortly. A huge vase was in front of her face, blocking her view of Lily and James.

She stumbled over something and looked to her feet. What was Arthur doing on the ground? She placed the vase on the table. It was a bit top heavy and nearly fell over but was caught just before it hit the ground.

"Thanks Lily." she said calmly.

Then it hit her.She squealed and looked around the room. Standing not to far away from Harry was James nervously ruffling his hair. It can't be. They're dead. She had been to their funeral. She had seen their body's in the caskets. Yet, here they were in her kitchen looking completely healthy. So that's why Arthur was on the ground.

"Fred, George, why didn't you tell us they were here? I would put on a pot of tea. "

"Mum?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "Aren't you going to say anything else? Don't tell me your not freaking out about having Lily and James in your kitchen."

"I'm shocked, to say the least. I don't see how its possible but there they are." she said quietly.Then she turned to Lily. "Long time, no see." she said. "Dear, your practically bones. Oh sorry" she appologized, realizing the irony of what she said.

"No need to appologize Molly." Lily answered respectfully.

Harry interrupted. "You think we should wake up Mr. Weasly?" he said, gesturing to the man laying at his feet. James laughed. arthur would faint. Who could blame him? James only met Arthur on a few occasions. He had always been obsessed with muggles and asked the siliest questions. Over all, Arthur was a very kind man.

Molly looked at her husband laying there on the ground. Fred and George had tooken out their cameras. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Mrs. Weasly glared at her sons, though to herself she was laughing . Arthur did look rather silly.

"Pour some water over his head and he should wake up." she answered Harry, knowingly.

James volunteered. As a former Maurader it was his duty to preform such tasks, as long as it was mildly funny. He made sure the water was freezing. This would be funny. He hauled the bucket over to Arthur. Fred and George had the camera ready. One... two...three. James dumped the bucket on Arthur.

Arthur sat up from where he had been laying. Why was he so cold? He looked down at himself. He was drenched.

"What in the world?" He looked up to see to hazel eyes peering at him.

"Hello Arthur."

Arthur turned his head to the twins. They were doing some kind of victory dance.

"H...Hello James." he responded shakily.

"Arthur go change. Lily and James will still be here when you come down." Molly Weasly ordered her husband. He left muttering something about dreaming. Now Harry understood where Ron had gotten thid particularly annoying habit.

When he got back downstairs, Fred and George were giving James the address to their jokeshop. Of course they were giving him the address. He was a Maurader. Everyone became silent when he entered the kitchen.

"You lot have some serious explaining to do."

* * *

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I need some ideas for the upcoming chapters so if you have any...MESSAGE ME. Thanks to the people that have already given me ideas. I appreciate all of the help and tried my best to work them into the story.**


	13. Easter Bunnies

**Return of the Dead**

**

* * *

**

Easter Bunnies

* * *

There he laid on the couch, his head resting on Ginny's lap. Ginny's hands gently swept the hair out of his eyes and carressed his face Harry could recall the day's events. Explaining how his parents were alive to Mr. Weasly. Ron and Hermione finally becoming a couple. Took the two of them long enough. Through all of those things he was attentive and aware of everything happening but now all he could do was sleep.

"Wouldn't want to awake the love birds"  
"Aw, come on George. We'll get a good laugh out of it"  
"We'll die an untimely death. Ya know Gin"  
"She'll never hurt us with mom around"  
"Do not underestimate her. She has a wicked bat-bogey hex and excellent aim"  
"Didn't think of that. Just this once"  
"Alright, since you asked so politely. One...Two...

Ginny's eyes suddenly opened.  
"Ha, I caught you two in the act." she exploded. Ginny lept from her seat, knocking Harry to the floor. "Sorry Harry. On no you don't." she turned on the twins.  
They had started to walk away but Ginny had caught them both by their collars.  
"Where do you two think you're going? I'm not finished. " she told them heatedly.  
Fred and George looked pleadingly at Harry. "Harry mate. A little help?" George begged.  
Harry shook his head no and began to walk away. "Those idiots." he said loud enough for them to hear. "Harry won't be helping you two anytime soon." Ginny said menacingly.  
"May I ask why not?" Fred questioned shakily.  
"Nope." Ginny slowly advanced on them until they were trapped in a corner. Her mouth twitched slightly.  
"How do you guys like rabbits?"

"We look like friggin Easter bunnies." George grumbled as he ate his lunch. Hermione let out a suppressed giggle. Both twins turned their heads and glared at her. Ron was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter.  
" I'm sorry." Hermione sputtered, taking time to laugh in between her words. "It's just... I really can't... help it... The whiskers aren't helping"

Fred and George both had large, pink bunny ears sprouting from the sides of their heads. Short,  
white cotton tails sticking out of their rear ends. Whiskers stuck out of the sides of their noses and twitched occasionally. Ginny ate proudly at the other end of the table.

James read the Daily Prophet frowning every time it mentioned Harry's and Voldemort's name in the samesentence. He looked at his son. Poor Harry must have a lot of pressure being put on him. Jamescould only begin to imagine what was going through Harry's mind.

Lily saw James frowning. Seeing the prophet in his hand, she knew it involved Harry. She sighed and began to less hungry. She placed her fork down and grasped Jame's hand. She knew that a war would becoming, as well. In fact, it had already began.

* * *

**Thanks to all of the fabulous reviewers. Still accepting any ideas for upcoming chapters. **

**Tara**


	14. Going After Death

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Going After Death

* * *

"Harry, you will NOT, under any circumstances, go looking for a man who wants you dead"Lily said furiously. She wasn't going to let him die. 

"Mum, I HAVE to if I don't, he'll come after me and kill me." Harry retorted. She was so stubborn.

Lily looked at James. "Well James, say something. Surely you're not going to let your son kill himself."

James turned to Harry. "He's tried to kill you before. Right?" Harry nodded his head. "Lily,Voldemort will come after him. Even if Harry dies, we have the potion. He has to destroy Voldemort. Remember the prophecy?"

Lily didn't answer. Tears poured down her face. Harry inched his way towards his mother.Lily hugged her son tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

James stood up from his seat and walked towards his family. He gently stroked Lily's hair.Her locks were vibrant with color. The same as they had been years before.

"Oh Lily Flower, don't cry." he said softly to his wife. Lily turned to look at him. Lily Flower.That had been his nickname for her. Though her tears, she smiled at him.

Harry watched his parents. They were staring at each other with a sort of dazed expression. He wondered if he had ever looked at Ginnny like that. Harry could remember how he had stared at Ginny longingly after they had split up. She had seemed to have accepted the break up. Stiil, even after they were no longer a couple, they would flirt with each other as though they were still together, How silly he had been to think that he could handle the break up.

Harry drifted form his thoughts. He saw his parents wrapped in each others arms. Quietly,he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione watched Harry enter the room. He had sat down next to Ginny. Both Harry and Ginny looked content as they sat together. Hermione stared at the seat next to her. It was currently occupied by Ron. His arm was drapped over her shoulders and he was staring at her intently. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks while she was under his gaze. 

"You reckon we should leave those two alone?" she asked and gestured to Harry and Ginny.Ron shrugged his shoulders in response. Hermione knew he really just wanted to keep an eye on Ginny. She rolled her eyes at him and dragged him out of the room, leaving Harry and Ginny to themselves.

* * *

"Gin?" Harry asked.  
"Hmm?" Ginny said in response, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Promise me something." he said quietly. Ginny sat up and looked at Harry. Confusion was was written across her face.  
"Promise me that you'll stay here while I go after Voldemort. Please Ginny. Just promise me you won't go after me"  
"No! Harry you could die"  
"Yes but you lot will have the potion that can bring me back to life"  
"No, I'm going with you." Ginny answered stubbornly.  
"Gin..." Harry pleaded with her. He held both of her hands in his.  
"No Harry. You couldn't stop me before. You can't stop me now." she said, ending the conversation. Harry sighed. He held Ginny close and looked at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She turned her head and stareed back at him. Before Ginny could question him, he kissed her. All of her questions were left forgotten.

* * *

"Arthur, calm down. Ginny can take care of herself. Beside, Harry is a nice boy. Leave them be"  
Mrs. Weasly assured her husband.  
"Nice boy or not, those two shouldn't be allowed within 5 feet of each other." Mr. Weasly said decisively.  
"You were young once. Remember? Besidea, Harry and Ginny are in love. Ginny's seventeen.  
She makes her own choices. Why can't you leave the two alone." Mrs. Weasly put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and looked at him calmly. The anger disappeared from his face and he thought about his daughter.  
"I suppose I should leave them be. I'm sorry I was so angry. " he appologized to Mrs. Weasly.  
"Its okay. You're just a bit overprotective. It runs on your side of the family." Mrs. Weasly chuckled a little and kissed Mr. Weasly on the cheek. He finally had let his little girl have a life of her own.

* * *

Fred scratched his head. His pink binny ears had diminished and were now replaced by his normal ones. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was searching for and signs of the spell Ginny had used on him. They seemed to be gone. Then again, she learned from the best. 

A scratching sound was being made from thenext room. An owl was scratching at the glass window repeatedly. Fred opened the window, allowing the bird inside.

The bird was gray and tired from a long journey. tied to its leg was a copy of the Daily Prophet and a note.

_Read the prophet. - Remus_

Fred did as Remus had requested and read the prophet.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named Strikes Again" the title read

"Damn." Fred muttered under his breathe.

* * *

I** would like to thank everyone who has reviewd previous chapters. I love reviews. I have had over 10,000 hits and I am very happy that so many have read it.**

**Please everyone, NO FlAMES. Luckily no one has written one yet. Some critisism, but that helps me with the upcoming chapters.**

**Many of you have wanted me to bring Sirius back to life. I plan on writing a sequel where he does.**

**I noticed that I have been forgetting to write a disclaimer so I will just write one that applies to the entire story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**Thanks, tm7**


	15. Muggle London

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

Muggle London

* * *

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strikes Again 

Earlier this morning there was an attack on Muggle London. Currently, the Ministry is withholding any information from the public. A special report will be printed as soon as we learn more.

Fred flew down the stairs and into the living room. George studued Fred curiously. Something was wrong.

"Voldemort attacked London!" Fred said frantically. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"What do you mean 'Voldemort attacked London ? Is anyone hurt?" Ron questioned his brother. He began to pace the room.

"The Ministry isn't letting out any details." Fred answered and handed Ron the Prophet.

Harry seemed to notice how upset Ron was. Then it hit him. "Ron didn't Hermione just leave to visit her parents in London?" Ron nodded his head. Hermione had left in a rush. Her parents had something important to tell her.

Ginny was gripping Harry's hand. Her grip tightened with every passing second. Lily's eyes watered. She had grown rather fond of Hermione through the short time she had known the girl. In a way, Hermione had reminded her of herself. She was intelligent and brave. A true Gryffindor. Hermione would rather read a book than play Quiditch and always did her research, just like Lily.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Weasly mumbled. She had gone pale, even in the dim lighting. Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife, telling her Hermione was a smart girl and everything would be fine.

"I'm going to London." Ron decided. His eyes were clouded with concern for Hermione. She could be hurt. After everything he had gone through to make her go out with him, he wasn't going to lose her.

Why did Voldemort attack London? Was it because of Hermione? If it was, how did he know she was there? The mail could have been intercepted, Harry supposed. Poor Hermione. She was in the middle of all of this. They could only hope she was all right.

Harry stood up. "I'm going also. Hermione is one of my best friends. I have to make sure she is okay."

Ginny zoned out. Hermione had been the one she could talk to. She always had understood all of Ginny's problems and helped Ginny sort things out. It was time to help Hermione in return.

* * *

"24 muggles injured. 210 muggles who need their memories altered." a Ministry official said into a 2-way mirror. He was disguised as a muggle police officer. People were being transfered from place to place. A coffee shop was barely recognizable throughout the rubble. And in the midst of the rubble was a girl with mousy, brown hair standing next to another Ministry official. She cried into her hands. 

Ron saw her first. He could recognize her even with hundereds of similar looking people in the crowd. "HERMIONE!" he called to her.

She looked up. Her skin was wet with tears. She ran to Ron immediately. Ron comforted her as best as he could but it was a bit hard seeing as he had no clue what happened.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. Where were Hermione's parents?

"He...He...k...killed...them!" Hermione sobbed. That would explain it.

"Shhh...It's okay Mione. Everything will be okay." Ron tried to assure her.

"That...monster...m...murdered...my...parents.! " Hermione said loudly.

Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked like a mess. Hermione was angry. The loss of her parents had really taken its toll on her. She grieved for them. One day, she would bring them back. Now was not the time. If she brought them back now they would only be in more danger. To bring them back into a world filled with hate and death would be cruel.

She saw people being carried to healers that were located strategically throughout muggle London. Cuts and scrapes covered her own arms. She was lucky to have survived.Voldemort was probably very angry that he didn't destroy her when he could. He had made her watch her parents be tortured and then murdered. She wouldn't be the same after those memories. Who would? She had watched it all. Voldemort had disarmed her and she had been rendered helpless. There was nothing that she could have done.

Harry patted Hermione on the back. He never had been good with ladies when they were upset. Ginny pulled everyone into a group hug, hoping that it would help comfort Hermione.It did. Eventually, Hermione's tears ceased and she let go of her friends. They were there for her.

"You guys? Do you think we could go back to the Burrow? I don't feel like standing here all day" she asked.

* * *

**I decided that this story was too happy when they're in the middle of a war with Voldemort. Yes war. It's not been officially announced but its war. So if you feel depressed know that it is because of me and my evil twisted ways with killing off characters while bringing others to life. As always, thanks to all reviewers.**

**tm7**


	16. The Attack

**Return of the Dead**

**

* * *

**The Attack

* * *

_"You stupid girl! How dare you defy me!" Voldemort hissed._

_"Its simple really." she snapped back at him._

_Through her tough demeanor the girl was frightened. "Please someone. Harry, Ron, anyone.Just please come." her mind screamed. She stood in front of her parents, trying to protect them.  
"Come over to my side. I can give you protection."_

_"From what? Surely not yourself. You're what they need protection from." This time her voice wasn't so confident. He wouldn't harm her parents if she helped him but she knew her parents would be disappointed if she did._

_"Would they want to die?" Voldemort questioned her, as though he had read her mind._

_"No" the little voice in her head answered against her better judgement. Voldemort knew he had won. At least, he though he had._

_Hermione looked him in the eye and knew either way he would try to kill her parents. He just wanted to see how easily she was to persuade. He wanted both her and her parents dead._

_"I can't answer for what they want but there is nothing you can do to get me to join your side."_

_His grin disappeared._

_"We'll see."_

_One of his Death Eaters snuck up from behind and had gotten hold of her father._

_"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted._

_A light flashed from the tip of his wand and hit Mr. Granger in the chest. Mr. Granger screamed and fell to the ground withering in pain. Hermione saw another Death Eater pull her mother from safety. Tears ran down Mrs. Granger's face as she watched her husband scream in pain._

_Hermione had already been disarmed. There was nothing she could do for her parents._

_"NO!" she shouted._

_She couldn't just let this happen to them. She had begun to beg as she watched both her parents be tortured. But her pleas were ignored. She ran at Voldemort, but his reflexes were quick, however, and stunned Hermione before she could reach him._

_He took the Cruciatus curse off of her parents. For a moment, Hermione was relieved. For a moment. Before she knew, both of her parents were lying on the ground before her, dead._

_"POP" someone had apparated, but they were too late. They could save her from being murdered but they could not save her from the pain she was feeling. All of the guilt built up inside of her. She felt the terrible pain of grief.

* * *

_

"Mione, I promise you everything will be okay." Ron attempted, yet again, reassure her. She still was sitting in an armchair and had not moved in two days. It was as though the world had stopped. And Hermione, in the midst of it all, just sat there staring at nothing in particular.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Computer troubles. This a bit shorter than I planned but it will have to do. Again thanks to all of the reviewers. Lots of reviews. I'm surrised I'm on so many people's favorites. I'm not that good of a writer and I'm only 13. Well 14, in two more weeks. March 4th is my birthday. Ah yes, just a little reminder. MORE REVIEWS. I'm addicted to reviews. Simply fabulous darling. I appreciate all input and ideas for upcoming chapters.**

**tm7**


	17. The Awakening

**Return of the Dead

* * *

The Awakening **

* * *

Hermione woke up. The back of her neck was covered in sweat. The nightmares kept getting worse. Every night she would dream about her parent's murder. It was too much. 

She looked around her. She hadn't moved in days. What would her parents say if they saw her like this? Without another thought, she stood up. As soon as she stood, however, she collasped. She was weak from not eating and her legs were shaking from lack of use. Slowly, she pulled herself back up, determined to make it ot the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasly was up making soup for Hermione. "Perhaps she'll eat today." Mrs. Weasly thought hopefully. She turned around too quickly and nearly dropped her bowl but someone had steadied her. She looked up tp thank her helper.

"HERMIONE!" she squealed with excitement, quickly ushering Hermione to sit. Hermione sat down without hesitation. She was grateful to have so many people looking out for her.

"Mrs. Weasly?" she asked. Her voice was hoarse and barely audible.

"Yes dearie?"

"I'm famished."

* * *

"Harry! Ron!"

"What?" Ron muttered groggily.

"Hermione's up!"

Ron bolted up from his bed and went to the bathroom to change, seeing as Ginny was in the room.

"How do you know?" Harry questioned Ginny.

"I heard voices coming from the kitchen. They were both female, so it couldn't be dad and mum.  
Sure enough, I walk into the kitchen to see Hermione and mum talking. Hermone seems to be a bit better. Well, apparently. She actually is eating something, so she has to be a bit better. Right? Well, anyways, I came up here to tell you two to get your lazy bums outa bed and go downstairs.

Harry laughed at the last bit of Ginny's speach and got out of bed to go and change. Just as he stood up, Ron came running out of the bathroom and down the staircase. Harry lost his balance and fell, bringing Ginny down with him.

"Sorry Gin."

"Its okay. Kinda cozy." she teased.

"Ha Ha Ha."

"I'll leave so you can go change." She left the room, blushing furiously.

He watched her leave and sighed once she was out of sight. A part of him wished she would never leave his sight but he knew everyone needs to be alone sometimes.

"Hermione is back." he thought happily. There were some things he couldn't talk to Ron about. Ginny for instance. He missed Hermione. She was always optomistic verses Ron's pesimistic point of view.

"Ron sure is happy." he said to himself. Ron finally has Hermione. Despite his claims to indifference, Ron always had feelings towards Hermione. He was to much of an idiot to admit it.

Harry had a funny feeling things would be returning to normal. Or, rather, as close to normal as could be expected during a war.

* * *

**Reviewers,**

**Thanks a bundle**.

* * *

**I was a little disappointed with the amount of reviews but I guess I just have to deal with it. Right? Anyways, I've been meaning to update ages ago but I keep on leaving my roughdraft in my locker. I forgot it again so I wrote this by memory. It is a lot shorter then the roughdraft. I'm so sorry. I guess I'll just add the rest to another chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. **

* * *

**Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Showin off a bit of me Irish pride. (said in a really lame totally unrealistic Irish accent)**

**I've got this really cool shirt too. It says:**

**Irish Attitude**

**Needs No Adjustment**

* * *

**Awesome! Remember, you have made it to the end of the page.REVIEW!**


	18. The Dursleys

**Return of the Dead

* * *

**

The Dursleys

* * *

_**The Daily Prophet**_

_**Harry Potter is Nowhere to be Found.**_

_After another attack, the Ministry is beginning to question the where-a-bouts of the infamous Harry Potter. Although no one was hurt, an attack in a muggle home ,#4 Private Drive, brings suspicions that Harry Potter has something to do with the mysterious attacks. First, on Hermione Granger and her family. Now, an attack on the Dursley, who are the current occupants of #4 Private Drive. Some suspect that Harry, himself, has been sending information to you-know-who of the current locations of his, supposed, friends and family. The ministry has decided not to comment on the matter._

_Who shall be next? There are many who believe Harry to be their friends. The Weaslys', for instance, believe Harry is against you-know-who and his followers. I used to believe that Harry was my friend too. I even dated his best friend Ronald Weasly, for goodness sake. Due to the reasons previously listed, I no longer trust where Harry's loyalties fall, as do many others._

_(For more on the attack, turn to page 4A. For more on Harry Potter, Hero or Menace?, turn to page 3A.)_

Harry flipped to 4A. He read and reread the article to be sure there wasn't anything he was missing.

The door creaked open quietly. "Harry? You in here?

"Yes Hermione?"

"The minister's here. He brought the Dursleys with him."

"So soon?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. Harry sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. You might want to prepare a couple glasses of firewhiskey. Chances are, we'll be needing it."

Hermione laughed a bit. From what she knew of the Dursley's, they hated magic.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Reckon Aunt Petunia saw mum yet?"

"I'll go get that firewhiskey, shall I?"

Hermione turned the corner and went to where the firewhiskey was kept.

"THIS IS BLOODY IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! YOU WERE ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME! YOU JUST DIDN"T WANT TO KEEP HARRY, SO YOU PASSED HIM OFF TO US!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING, PETUNIA, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"THEN EXPLAIN HOW THE HELL YOU ARE BLOODY ALIVE!"

Harry couldn't hear the rest but it sounded as though his mother had calmed Petunia.  
When he reached the living room, he saw his mother and Petunia crying into each other's shoulders. That was strange, considering the way Petunia had talked about his mother when he was eleven.

"Mum? Aunt Petunia?"

Lily looked up from Petunia's shoulder. "Yes Harry?"

Petunia pulled herself away from her sister's embrace, embarresed to have been seen crying.  
She saw Harry and stared at the floor, positve he would mention her treatment of him. Ashamed, she took a few steps back.

Harry didn't mention Petunia's poor treatment or resentment. Instead, he spoke to Petunia.

"Are all of you okay?"

Vernon Dursley spoke. It was probably his first kind words toward Harry.

"We're fine. A bit shaken, but fine. Now I see why you lot are so secretive and evasive. I always thought it was because you didn't like those of us who weren't m...magic."

Harry was in shock. First, Aunt Petunia acting as though she and his mother were close.  
Now, Uncle Vernon speaking to Harry like an equal. He was seeing a new side of the Durleys.

Harry nodded. His uncle stared at him, his eyes filled with new found respect.

Now, you can imagine the scene. Everyone standing around the fireplace and completely silent except for Harry and his correspondant. That was not how things were. Fred and George played a game of exploding snap in the corner. Mrs. Weasley was brewing a cup of tea. Hermione and Ginny were having a conversation in the corner opposite of Fred and George.  
Mr. Weasly was asking Dudley what the function of a dodgeball was. Dudley was only too eager to explain. Dodgeball always had been his favorite sport, next to boxing of course. James was standing next to Lily, his arm wrapped protectively around her. If you can imagine all of the noise being made, you have the basic idea.

The minister of magic payed a close eye on Lily and James. They seemed familiar. If only he could remember where he had seen them before.

Harry, could you bring your mother and Aunt Petunia a cup of tea?" James asked his son. There was no way he was leaving Lily alone with the Dursleys.

"Sure."

The minister's mouth dropped. I can tell you that was something you see everyday. Rufus Scrimegeour just standing there with his mouth hanging open. He remembered now, of course. Harry's parents were dead. He had read files about there attack in the office. It was impossible for them to be alive. They had been given a proper funeral and everything. This was not possible at all.

"You okay, minister? You look as though you've seen a ghost?"

"So that's what you meant when you said she was supposed to be dead?" he asked Petunia.

"Yes.Weren't you listening to Lily's explanaton? What exactly did you think I meant?"

"I...The press are going to have a field day." He answered numbly.

"Oh no they're not." James told him shrewdly. " The press is not going to find out."

"Oh really, now?" The minister responded, aghast by James's behavior. "I have every right. This needs to be told. No one will believe you otherwise."

"If the press finds out Voldemort will know we are alive for sure."

"That is my problem how?"

"You are the minister of magic. You are supposed to protect the Wizarding community."

"How, exactly, do I know you aren't helping him?"

"I'm a Potter. We have been against Voldemort since he first came into power."

"Were you really or was it all just a facade? No one can be trusted these days."

"Apparently."

"Good-bye Mr. Potter."

"Minister."

Like that, the minister was in the hearth and gone.

"Shit."

"James, we'll be alright. Even if Voldemort's suspicions are confirmed." Lily reassured him.

"I know, Lily Flower. I know."

* * *

**Thank you reviewers. I have already had more reviews than the last chapter in just a few days.**

**Well? What do you think? I tried my best to make this one longer. Hope you like it.**

**tm7**


	19. The Insane Minister

**Return of the Dead**

* * *

An Insane Minister

* * *

When the Dursleys had first arrived, no one had asked what had happened. Everyone had been too preoccupied. Of course, they had asked if everyone was okay , but the reunion between Lily and Petunia had distracted them. The Prophet, not wanting to worry its readers, had been very vague about the entire situation. It was just one attack out of many. To the ministry, it was barely an issue. With Rufus Scrimegeor as minister everything seemed to be going downhill.

Harry studied the Durleys. They had changed. That much was certain. Their snobish demeanor had disappeared and was now replaced with acceptance and kindness. Both of which Harry had long determined impossible for such foul people. One might say that they were only acting, but the changes seemed genuinely sincere. At least, to Harry they did.

Harry picked up a piece of toast and read the Daily Prophet.

_Daily Prophet_

_Death Defying Potters_

_I, Lavender Brown, have just been infromed by the Minister of Magic himself that Lily and James Potter are alive. The Minister claims not only to have seen but to have spoken to Lily and James as well. For those who have not heard of Lily and James, though I doubt it, they are the parents of Harry Potter. They have been dead for nearly sixteen years and now have supposedly risen from the dead. Are the Minister's claims real or is he completely insane?  
(For more on Lily and James Potter turn to page 5A. For more on the Minister turn to page 3A.)_

Harry choked on his last bite of toast. Scrimegeor, true to his word, had told. Then again, Lavender had made it seem as though the Minister was insane. Few would believe the story, except for Voldemort.

Voldemort would believe. He probably already had suspicions about them being alive. Peter, if not already, would be dead soon.Harry could only guess what is to come and he did not like it in the least.

Time was running out. Everyone knew it. Eventually, Harry would have to face Voldemort. He couldn't keep putting it off.

Lily eyed her son curiously. Something was wrong. Harry had stopped eating his toast. She had discovered a lot about her son. He was smart, brave, and had a rather large appetite. In many ways, he was like his father. Now he had suddenly stopped eating. Either he was watching his weight, which Lily doubted, or something was troubling him. She found the later more likely.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Mmm..."

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked more forcively than she had meant.

"Look at the Prophet." was his only response.

Lily skimmed the front page. " Oh dear. James is not going to like this."

Harry searched the kitchen for his father. Sure enough, there was James piling more sausage on to his plate.

"Dad?"

"Yes Harry?" James managed through a mouthful of food.

"Scrimegeor told."

James immediately began to choke on his breakfest.

"What?"

"Scrimegeor told."

"Bloody fantastic." Under Lily's stern gaze he added. " Pardon my language."

"It will be alright James." Lily assured him. "By the way, Petunia. You never did tell us what happened to you."

Petunia grew pale in rememberance. Her legs began to shake, causing her to stagger over to the nearest chair Her bony face had contorted with fear as the memories returned to.

Mrs. Weasly thought this would be the best time to speak to Petunia. "Now take your time dearie. Its okay now."

"T...Thanks." Petunia stuttered. "It felt cold and was utterly depressing. We were on our way to the theatre. Dudley's friend Pierrs was going to meet us there. He's such a charming little boy.Voldemort, I believe that's what you call him, he cornered us. Doesn't really look like a man. Does he? He grabbed hold of my arm and pointed his wand at me. He kept asking about Lily and James. When I told him that Lily and James were dead, he called me a liar and used some kind of spell on me. I've never felt so much pain before. It felt like I was on fire and a thousand knives were digging into my flesh. Unbelievable. I don't recall ever being so afraid. Then your wizard poloice came and Voldymort vanish. Volodemort didn't touch Vernon or Dudley but I'm sure he would have if he had been given the chance."

Silence surrounded them as they took in all of the information that had just been thrown at them. A sob from Lily broke the silence. Lily cried into James's arms. Hermione sat completely still, unshed tears filling her eyes. Ginny was deep in thought. Her head screaming at her to break the silence and say what was on her mind. Mr. Weasly tried to comfort his wife. Ron was trying to do the same. Both were failing. Fred and George, who usually loved to ruin moments like these, let everyone in peace. They exited the room as quietly as possible. Probably off with some idea for a new invention of theirs.

Petunia remembered her childhood with Lily. The two of them were very close at one time. Well, until Lily had discovered she was a witch. There was one memory in particular. Strange occurances had always happened around Lily but this one, for Petunia, was most rememberable.

* * *

_A twelve year old Petunia watched Lily pluck flower petals off of each individual flower. Lily seemed to be concentrating extremely hard for it to be a simple, imaginary game. She tried to break Lily's concentration but her efforts were in vain._

_"Lily?"_

_" Yes Tuna?"_

_"Why are you gathering petals."_

_"To make a wish."_

_"You can't make a wish. Magic isn't real."_

_"Course it is."_

_"That's why I'm making a wish.:"_

_"You're not making any sense."_

_Lily ignored her sister's statement and resumed gathering flowers. Lily was only five and Petunia had dismissed it as a childish game. Petunia continued watching her sister, who was now mumbling to herself. Every so often she would catch a couple of words._

_"Needs more Roses...Not enough worms."_

_"Disgusting." Petunia thought to herself."_

_Glancing over at her sister again she became shocked. There were little creatures floating around Lily's head. They looked like little blue pixies. Something you would find in a children's book._

_"Wha...What are those?" Petunia asked her sister in a high shrilly voice._

_"Pixies."_

_"Pixies aren't real."_

_"Then how come I'm playing with them?"_

_"This is a dream."_

_"No it isn't."_

_"Yes it is."_

_Without another thought Petunia ran away while Lily remained in the garden among the pixies._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the long update everyone. Easter kind of made me forget. Hope you all liked this chapter. I tried making it longer than I had originally planned. The memory of Petunia and Lily seems a little out of place right now but it has a purpose later on. Promise. To all of my reviewer, thank you. I was extremely pleased with the amounts of reviews. Please everyone, review and keep me informed on any mistakes I made. **

**tm7**


	20. Expect the Unexpected

The memory of Lily playing with the pixies was just the first of many incidents where Lily's abilities began to show. Lily was always the _strange_ member of the Evans famly. Her cousins and Petunia began to ignore her out of fear. They never stayed around her more than necessary. As Petunia became older, she would spend most of her time with her friends while Lily was left alone. 

Petunia rolled over in her sleep. The memories of LIly replayed in her head as she slept.

"I hate you!" , she screamed out loud. Vernon jumped out of bed and shook her awake. Petunia woke up in tears. Her face was red and blotchy. Quickly wiping her tears away, she got out of bed.

"Petunia, love, are you alright?" Vernon asked, concerned for his wife.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." She told him shakily.

"I don't believe you."

"I'm going to get a glass of water." , she said, ignoring Vernon's remark. Hurridly, she found the stairs. The floorboards creaked as she made her way to the kitchen.

She studied her surroundings. It was rather crowded at the Burrow. Fortunately, the Weaslys had a few rooms to spare. The oldest five of the Weasly children had already moved out. Dudley had to share a room with Harry and Ron. At first it had been uncomfortable. Dudley had never had to share a room before. Fred and George had returned to their own home, giving more space to the others.

As Petunia looked around she spotted a cupboard. She selected a glass and walked over to the sink.

"Couldn't sleep?" a groggy voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

Petunia jumped. A scream nearly escaped her throat but a rough hand covered her mouth. She looked to the floor. The glass had shattered. Splinters of glass surrounded her feet.

"That won't do now. Will it?"

Easily, Petunia identified the voice to be that of a male. His course hand was still clamped over her mouth.

"Reparo." he mumbled.

Petunia tensed.

"Now, don't scream. I don't mean any harm. No, I am not a Death Eater. I'm against Voldemort. Now, I'm going to let go of you. Please do not scream."

True to his word he let go.

"Who are you?" Petunia asked as soon as she regained her composure.

"Sirius Black. We've met before."

"That's impossible. Sirius Black is dead."

"I am Sirius Black."

* * *

**Hey so sorry for the late update. I've had a lot of tests and end of the year projects. Again really** **sorry. I will be writing a sequel. Its title will be** _Return of the Dead: The Order Returns._ **Yes this is the last chapter. Please review.**

tm7


End file.
